A Twist in Kamui
by Lynk A. Creonan
Summary: UNDERGOING RE-WRITE Chapter 1 up Sometimes you have to search for something different in the wrong place to find the thing you need to get to. Full summary inside. OkixOC
1. The Girl in the Snow

****

****

**SUMMARY:**

****

A story about a "girl" named Yuriko. Or is that not her real name? She was on her way somewhere and ended up unconscious right outside of Kamui. Luckily, a certain Oina warrior found her and lugged her home with him. Will something end up developing between them? Or are there greater forces working behind the scenes.

EDIT: This story is undergoing re-write. I decided that it was a lot of work to insert the OC as well as her problems into the game play, plus there is a second Okami comming out soon, and the ending to this story is quite satisfying if I do say so myself.

****

rated T for:  
mild violence  
slight language  
minor themes (if you know what I mean)

* * *

The snow pelted down on her back as she trudged through the snow complete with ice covering to top off her misery. The cold had been intense, the wind was fierce, and the outfit her supervisor had supplied her with was surprisingly lacking in the warm department. All that it was was a blue, green, and purple plaid, strapless dress that had a tie below her chest and ended right above her knees, a white over coat that had purple designs. It's collar was high, the sleeves were tight all the way, and had one golden button that cause the coat to part and show some of her cleavage. The only articles that made her warmer were her blue gloves and green leg warmers.

"I can't believe he is making me do this!" the girl complained. "'But you have to get there by foot' he says! Why did I accept that offer? Oh yeah, because I had to!" Her heart filled with anger and pain as she collapsed on the cold, ice hard ground.

Minutes later, a warrior of the nearby village, Wep'Keer, was walking along the path when he spotted the girl and quickly rushed to her side. He checked her pulse and her breathing. He sighed with relief for he found she was indeed breathing and alive. The man picked the girl up bridal style and hastened back to his house which, coincidentally, was right outside of Wep'Keer.

Once inside his small home, the man laid the girl down on the ground by the fire and draped a long blanket over her and placed a hot compress on her forehead. For the following days, he spent most of his time sitting by the mystery girls side, waiting for to awaken.

Six days later, she rolled over on her side and pushed the blanket off of herself. "Where am I?" she moaned, rubbing her bare hand across her forehead.

"We're inside my house," the man explained. "It's right outside of Wep'Keer. I'm a warrior of the Oina tribe; my name is Oki."

"Pleased to meet you, I guess. I call myself Yuriko," she responded, sitting up as she regained her strength, taking notice that she had been stripped of her shoes, leg warmers, gloves, coat, and mask. Only wearing her dress revealed the purple tattoos on both her shoulders and face that were the same as the designs on her coat. "I guess you could say I am a weary traveler."

"When I found you on the path, you were holding this mask in your hands, are you from around here?" Oki pushed aside some scattered debris, grabbed her purple cat mask, and hand it to her.

"Kind of, I guess. To be completely honest, I don't really remember anything. The last thing I remember was why I am all the way out here in the first place." She tied the mask around her head and looked around. "Do you live alone this far away from the village?"

"Yes I do, is there a problem with that?"

"No it is just that… never mind. It is not important. What I really want to know is how good of a warrior you really are."

"How exactly are you going to be figuring out how great of a warrior I am?"

"It is easy!" Yuriko jumped to her feet and waved her hand over her head. Oki noticed a purple dot on the middle back of her hand. As she waved it over her head, a sword appeared, floating a few inches away from the purple dot. Oki was astonished at the sight of this "magic." Never before had he seen anything like it. Oki once again rummaged through some debris and found his old sword lying aimlessly on the ground. He picked it up and followed Yuriko outside.

Yuriko took the first swing. She swung at his gut, but Oki dodged the attack and rebounded with a combat move he had been working on. However, Yuriko flipped over him, landing out of his sight, and swung at his back. Her sword cut through his shirt and scratched his skin, causing his blood to drip down his back. "Hey!" Oki yelled.

"If you are really a warrior, then you surely wouldn't be upset over a ripped shirt now would you?" Yuriko remarked, smirking.

Oki readied to make his next attack as he glared at Yuriko. Instantly, the strange girl knew what he was going to do. Not even raising her sword from her side, she stepped to the left, dodging the attack entirely. Afterwords, she quietly giggled, but it wasn't quiet enough for Oki no to hear. "Shut up!" he called, charging.

Once again, Yuriko maneuvered out of the way every time, refraining from striking back. This action angered the other greatly, causing him to yell, "Strike back! You're the one who asked for a fight, so fight!"

"A fight doesn't have to be between two swords," Yuriko retorted, still dodging the anger inflicted attacks.

Confused, but still furious, Oki dropped his stance and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't have to strike you for this to be a fight. It's still a fight because you are still struggling, emotionally and physically," she replied, moving into a readied stance.

Nodding, Oki dashed back in to attack her, but Yuriko ducked underneath his sword. Once his guard was down, she back flipped from her crouch, kicking him in the underside of his chin with the top of her foot, sending him toppling to the ground. She then backed up, positioning herself for a running start in order to collect all of the momentum she could find. Oki immediately noticed what she was going to do, but couldn't gain enough energy to pull himself to his feet. As a result, he was nailed in the face by Yuriko's heels, creating a dent in the earth.

"I win!" she called. "You should thank me. I spared your life."

Oki grumbled something under his breath, being careful to make sure that Yuriko couldn't hear him.

"Get over yourself and just except my invitation to help you become stronger."

As the two of them started planning their daily routine of combat, Yuriko grabbed the back of Oki's ear, pulled him inside, and wrapped him in bandages.

* * *

**A/N:**

**EDIT: When I first wrote this, I bet I thought that I had accomplished an amazing feat by writing so much, when actually, I wrote practically nothing. Sorry for the length, but it had to stay. Moving onward.**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Training

~Chapter 2

"Get up!" Yuriko commanded as she kicked Oki in the side. "It is time to start some training! GET READY!" Yuriko stomped out of the room as Oki rolled over and moaned. He had a weird feeling that was preventing him from getting up. Oki forced every muscle in his body to move but all he could do was breath. Yuriko ran back into the room. "Are you dead or something? Get up!"

"I can't!" Oki mumbled.

"Why can't you? C'mon! This isn't funny! I get worried about people really easily!" Yuriko rushed to his side and knelt down on the ground, but she jumped back when she was almost caught in a black mist that was radiating from Oki's back. "O…Oki…" she panicked. "There is a black mist coming out from your back! I hate to say it but I think there is darkness overcoming you, but have no fear! I can get rid of it!" Yuriko rushed to the fire and grabbed the pot that contained water that was going to be used for soup. She pitched the ladle across the room and said some gibberish at the pot. Then she chucked the boiling hot water on Oki. The black mist disappeared but he was screeching so loudly that it felt to Yuriko that the world was shaking even thought it didn't hurt her eardrums at all.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Oki yelled as he shot up from the floor and got really close to Yuriko's face. For a few seconds, Yuriko didn't respond. She found herself lost in her thoughts which yelled out for her to pull off Oki's mask and stare into his eyes.

"NO!" she yelled in respond to her thoughts, but it also seemed to be an answer to Oki's question. "Oh… well have you noticed the act of movement oh Mr. Smart?" she sassed back. Oki stood there, dead silent. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Now can we go? We have to start our seventh day of training! Just because you have become strong doesn't mean you are ready and, today, we are going into Yoshpet. You have to be ready for anything!"

"W….what?" Oki responded in fear. It was as if he was in a trance the entire time she was talking. He then reluctantly followed her outside.

Once outside, Yuriko had Oki cut some things up and show her all of the attacks and doges that she had taught him. "Now do it again only I want you to attack me! GO!" Yuriko started swinging furiously at Oki but he used move #12 to dodge and then move #7 to quickly slash her back. She started to bleed but it was as if she didn't even notice; Yuriko just kept' on moving. After all of that had happened it turned out that Oki only had a few scratches on him but Yuriko was just simply a mess. She looked around at the snow that was spotted with dried blood splatters. It looked like the snow had chicken pox. She rubbed her shoulder and then looked at her blood drenched hand. It dripped down her arm and off of her elbow. "Now that is what I call a scratch!" she announced. Oki was so baffled. _If I was bleeding like that, I would be kneeling on the ground in serious pain! There is something different about her that I can't help but love…WHAT AM I THINKING?_ Oki thought. "Let's egress. Onward to Yoshpet!" Yuriko turned into a beautiful wolf for the very first time in front of Oki. Her Fur was the same fire red that her hair was. It made her seem very mysterious to others.

Once the two of them entered Yoshpet, Yuriko set off first and told him that they were going to go to the spirit gate and back. "That far into the forest?" Oki protested.

"Yup," was Yuriko's only response. They made their way through the dreaded forest, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

Ten minutes later, they got to the half way point which was a little Poncle village called Poc'tan. "Are you ready for this Oki? You look a little worn out." Yuriko asked  
"Not even a little bit but, you look tired." Oki answered.

"Is that an insult?"

"Let's keep going."

"That is the enthusiasm that I like to hear!"

A little bit along the path, Yuriko collapsed on the ground once again. _Why is this happening to me?_ she asked herself, but the only thing she heard after that was Oki calling out her name and she smiled. _I wouldn't care if I died right now because I can live happy with you voice stuck in my head..._ her thoughts faded into subtle silence.

* * *

"YURIKO!" Oki yelled as he turned around and saw a big pink hand grasp the now human form of her. The hand pulled her away and all that Oki was left with was her mask and her sword, lying on the ground. He was alone in the consuming forest that every single Oina knew to keep out of without a guide. Lost in his worried thoughts, he failed to realize the giant tree that was leaning over his shoulder. Oki turned around and his heart sank. _I am going to die! _Oki thought to himself and the possessed tree hit him and shot him across the forest, forever lost and unconscious without Yuriko.


	3. Waka's Interruption

Chapter 3  
"What are you thinking?" Yuriko heard as she woke up. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"  
"I think I should be telling you that! You're the person who wants to find the damn thing in the first place! So why am I looking for it? Oh yeah, because you are a lazy ass!" Yuriko shouted back to the man. She recognized his voice even though she couldn't see his face. Her eyes were glued shut; not literally.  
"I have told you a thousand times Ma Cherie! You have to stick to your mission!"  
"I am!"

"So what is up with the whole falling in love thing? I reckon that you are just toying with the boy."

"Maybe if you would think logical Waka, then you would realize that I am actually looking for your stupid ark! I train him and help him, and then I bring him somewhere and I look for it but thanks to you, everything is screwed up! And Oki is probably dead!"  
"Oh, the little Oina has a name." Yuriko rolled over and quickly shot up to her feet. She ran forward to Waka and looked him in the eyes.

"Get out of my life. I am tired of having to do everything you say." She yelled. Yuriko turned her back on the moon tribe man and ran away, hoping to get beck to Oki.

* * *

Oki rolled over and woke up in the middle of nowhere. He wasn't dead but he also wasn't alone. Countless Poncle's surrounded him, bouncing furiously. "Where…where's Yuriko…?" Oki managed to mumble through the pain that was chipping at his sides.  
"Who?" chirped a golden little Poncle girl.  
"At least you're alive!" exclaimed another.  
"I have to get out of here, I might find her!" Oki yelled as he got up, ignoring the pain. He ran as fast as he could to the nearest light. He sped past trees and monsters with hopeful tears running down his face behind his mask. _She has to be okay! She has to be!_ He thought.  
BAM! Oki ran right into a tree. He moaned and lied on the ground in even more relentless pain. "OKI!" he heard a girl yell. It was his friend, Kai. She helped him up and asked him what he was doing in here.  
"I…she…lost…ow…" Oki replied holding his side.  
"Never mind, don't speak; we have to get you to Samickle!" Kai knew the way in and out of anyplace in the forest like the back of her hand. She used to come to the Poncle village when she was simply a little girl.

_

* * *

_

I can't believe that guy, why did he have to screw things up like that?

Yuriko thought as she found herself back in the forest, facing the spirit gate. "Oh no." she cried. "It isn't in here! Ugh! This is entirely my fault!" Yuriko sighed and turned around and faced the way to the exit. All she could do was try to get back to Wep'Keer.

Yuriko got to the Poncle village and two Poncle's asked her if her name was Yuriko. "Yes, that is my name. Why do you ask?"  
"Because a man with a blue mask on asked if we saw you." the first one yelped.

"He acted like he really liked you!"

"Oki is alive!" With hope glistening in her eyes, she ran as fast as she could to get to the entrance of the forest; it wasn't that far away.

Yuriko sighed and smiled. She had successfully made it to the entrance of Yoshpet without being eaten, killed, ect. She was safe at last! Still feeling hope racing through her veins, she ran to Oki's house. She trudged though the door, only to find Oki lying on the ground with Kai leaning over him. "Yuriko…!" Oki grinned very unenthusiastically.

"Who are you?" Kai contradicted rudely.

"I am the hopes and dreams of you little hopeless town, but you haven't met me yet because I am not needed yet so, get out of here, I can take care of him myself." Kai sneered at Yuriko and left the room silently. "Oki, what happened?"

"I…you…can't talk…"

"Okay, that is not very helpful at all." She rapped Oki in bandages once again and let him lay there until he healed which took about 10 minutes because Yuriko kept' on pouring hot water to ward off the evil which surprisingly made him feel much better.

"Stop running away from me Ma Cherie." Yuriko felt the presence; it was Waka. His voice sounded more threatening this time. When Yuriko turned around to face him, all she saw was his sword Pillow Talk being pressed against her throat.


	4. Seperation

Chapter 4

Yuriko had every intention of not being scared of Waka but for some reason felt a strange emotion that was like fear; but wasn't. Was it the glowing sword pressed to her neck or was it her life on the line? "I have no intention of being scared of you. I mean honestly, when you talk, you sound like a French/Redneck crossover. How do you plan on being frightening?" Yuriko had a plan and she wouldn't let anything or anyone get in her way; that includes the person that was in control of her living and dying.

"Ma Cherie, I don't want to fight you, but if you are going to talk to me that way, then so be it. Get outside."

"If you were smart then you would actually realize that my sword is in Yoshpet."

"Use your lovers."

"It is also in Yoshpet I believe. Oki? Oh wait, can't talk… never mind."

"Use this one." Waka through a sword at her, it was in very good condition but it was going to be difficult for her. Alas, Yuriko trotted outside and faced this man that was actually betraying her. "Are you ready Ma Cherie?" Waka asked.

"More than I will ever be." Yuriko jumped up in the air and came crashing down with an attack that would have killed Waka if she didn't purposely miss. Waka examined the preciseness of her aiming; the elegant way she moved. Waka remembered what he had forgotten about this girl; she was the one in control of her survival, even if she did sign that contract. Waka swung back and also missed purposely. Then they got serious. The furious swings they took and the blood the spattered all over the place was what marked their anger. The white blanket of ice and snow was covered in red. It looked like it was red with white spots instead of the other way around. Their battle had gone on for 20 minutes and not either of them showed a sign of pain in their expressions. Yuriko's face was splattered with Waka's blood and was sliced under her eyes on both sides. Her once white and purple jacket was torn and falling apart. Waka's flip was bleeding and he was panting. His clothes too were torn and covered in dried red spots. Yuriko took note of how tired Waka looked and dashed around him four times, hitting him right above his hips four times; twice on each side. Waka fell to his knees and moaned, "You…win…" he dropped his sword and pointed at Oki's door way. Yuriko turned around to see Oki, standing there in tears.  
"Oki," she began. "I… can't explain. This… WAKA! STOP RUINING MY LIFE! If you intended to do these things then why don't you just end me?! Huh? You have Amaterasu, don't you?" she yelled at him.

"Yuriko…" he groaned as he fell flat on his face.

Oki looked Yuriko in the face but for Yuriko, all she could see was a blue mask. She couldn't tell if he was pleased, or sad or whatever. "Oki, can…you…please take off your mask I…want to see your emotion…" she cried.

"Don't talk to me, don't come near me, and don't go to the village until you want to explain to me who you are and why you are here because you are obviously not the girl that I thought you were, the girl I fell in love with." Oki turned around and walked into his house and locked his door.

Yuriko had let every single word that Oki spat at her sink into her mind. Her heart was aching and the eerie feeling of loneliness was surrounding her. Trapped inside her was her tears and pain that couldn't be spoken in words. Yuriko was angry at Waka, worried that she might have killed Waka, upset because she might have lost her life because she had not fulfilled her mission, confused because she didn't know if she should just leave and never come back because she is not supposed to tell anyone who she is or if she should break the rules and tell Oki everything. Then she remembered the danger that was lurking over Kamui; the black mist on Oki's back. She couldn't leave, but she also couldn't stay. All she could do was run so, she ran as fast as she could, away from Kamui. Tears were streaming down her face as she grimaced through the agony. She took a certain path that lead her to ShinShu field. Yuriko looked at the sky and then at the ground and started to cry. "Is this far enough away from you Oki? Is this okay?" she yelled. Yuriko sucked it all up and stopped crying so she could walk to the nearest coast line.

Once there, Yuriko stared into the setting sun and asked Amaterasu for her help. "Origin of all that is good and mother to us all, I need some answers, what should I do?" After ten minutes had passed, she jumped to her feet and started to run to Kamiki village. Yuriko had decided to roam Nippon and just lay everything off of her mind for awhile. What could go wrong?

* * *

Oki had turned around from the bloody girl and locked the door loudly to show her his point that he wasn't kidding. His heart was racing and anger filled his heart. _Why did she do that? Who is she? _"I just want to know!" he cried. He slid down to the floor and sat with his back against the door. He sat there waiting for Yuriko to turn around and knock on the door and tell him everything, but that never happened.

After 30 minutes had passed, Oki had almost forgotten about his regret of the things he had said to her, but he would always look up at the pot that was hanging over the fire and he would remember how she saved him. Guilt and frustration weighed heavily on his shoulders. What was he supposed to do? Should he wait for her to come back? Should he forget about her and continue on with his daily life? No, he could never forget about her, but he had heavy doubts of her _ever_ coming back after all of those hurtful words hit her in the face. "Why did I do that? I…I love her! And she has saved me, twice! What have I ever done to her to let her deserve this?"

Oki unlocked his door and ran outside with hopes that she would still be there, but she wasn't; the man called Waka wasn't even there. There was just a note on the ground which was held in place by a sword. He picked up the note and read what it said to himself.

_Oina warrior,  
I don't have the slightest idea why you said all of those things to Yuriko. if only I could tell you what she said about you. Alas, I do know how you feel. You want to know who she is and who I am but you cannot know. I can't even tell you why you can't know. I must promise you this though; Yuriko is not doing any of this to hurt you or to betray you. She has not lied to you once. The only thing I can tell you is that I have sent her there to help me search for something. I have known Yuriko for a long time and I know that she doesn't care what she is doing for me, all she cares about is what everyone else thinks of her. She wouldn't care if she died as long as no one would miss her. her life was full of misery and frustration. I can honestly tell you that I have not seen her smile for "3" years now. I know that you made her smile and if you try to hurt her the way you did one more time, then you better think twice of what I can do.  
__Waka  
_

Oki read the note a thousand times at least so if he needed to, he could look you in the eyes and repeat it, word for word without even glimpsing at it. He knew what he had done was wrong but, when he thought about what Waka had wrote, he started to think about what he should have done. After awhile, he passed the thoughts and wondered what Yuriko was doing. He imagined her in Nippon, deciding that she was going to go somewhere else and live her life alone. So that is what Oki planned to do until he saw her again. This was the first step in his process to fixing everything. How this is going to work, we have no idea.


	5. Kamiki Village

Chapter 5

Yuriko got to Kamiki village and collapsed on the ground, but this time she did it purposely because she was tired. She walked to every single house and talked to everyone in ShinShu field to make shure that she didn't need to help any of them. An Hour later, she then made her way to Kamiki.

The cold breeze blew by Yuriko and cooled her off. Her nose started to tickle and she smelt the best thing in the world, rice. The wolf jumped to her feet and followed her nose to the smell and eneded up in a sake house. "Wolfy!" a woman yelled as she walked into the house. "You remind me so much of snowy…" she thought out loud.

"Who?" Yuriko barked.

"Oh, you can talk! Wait, how can you talk?"

"I can talk because I am not only wolf; I am 'human.'"

"Oh! My name is Kushi."

Yuriko did a back flip and turned herself into a human and responded, "my name is Yuriko."

"What strange red markings you have on your face! It looks just like the markings on the great god Megeki…"

"Heheh, funny story about her… but anyway, are you brewing sake at the moment?" her nose led her to the right corned of the room; she tossed all of the things that didn't look delectable to her. "Ah! Here we are! Rice!" Yuriko was so hungry, that she just stuffed the food down her face. She gulped and looked at the surprised look on Kushi's face. "What? I am really hungry; I came here all the way from Kamui and didn't get breaks."

"You came all the way from Kamui? That is so far north!" Kushi exclaimed. "Eat as much as you like!"

"I would have anyway!" Yuriko laughed.

After Yuriko stuffed her face, she exited the house and heard a cry for help.

* * *

Oki had suffered two days of being alone and turning down everyone who had offered to help him even though they didn't know who Yuriko was or what had happened. "I can't take this!" he yelled. He was feeling guilty and responsible but he honestly had no idea what to do. _I could,_ he thought. "All right, I know. What I am going to be doing." He announced to himself. "I am going to set out tomorrow in search of Yuriko. I have to set things right." I guess that that was step two in his plan. Step one didn't last very long…

* * *

Yuriko jumped to her feet and ran towards the scream. Her instinct for helping people started to kick in. She did a back flip and turned herself into a wolf, then dashed across the village. Yuriko found herself on a wooden platform with a sun in the middle. It was definitely the location of the yell, but her concern was where it was coming from. She turned herself back into a human and looked over the edge and saw an old man with an orange on his head. "Help!" he screeched. Without another word, she outstretched a hand and helped pulled the poor man to the top of the deck. "Thank you, young maiden!" he preached. "How can I show you my gratitude?"

"Well," Yuriko considered many things, but the thing she wanted the most was food. "You wouldn't happen to have any food, would you? I am very hungry."

"Anything for such a lovely young lady! We can give you as much food as you need! I hope you like oranges! Speaking of which, my name is Mr. Orange."

"My name is Yuriko, nice to meet you." Yuriko followed Mr. Orange back to his house and she ate every single orange he offered which came to a roaring number of 1,000. Yuriko wasn't kidding when she said she was very hungry. "Thank you again Mr. Orange." Yuriko thanked as she left his humble home.

"No, no, thank you! You saved my life! So have you met every one yet?"

"Well I met you and Mrs. Orange and I met a girl named Kushi, but that is about it."

"You have to meet Mushi and his Mama! And maybe Susano will be back by now." Yuriko followed Mr. Orange outside to a garden where a dog and a boy were digging up a woman's turnips. She watched the dog dig up a turnip and as he was digging up the last one, the women clobbered the poor dog. "This is Hayabusa, Mushi and Mushi's Mama."

"My name is Yuriko. Nice to meet you!"

"Hi lady!" Mushi waved. "Hayabusa and I were just working on our record. We bumped it up to 9!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuriko inquired.

"The two of us like to see who can dig up the most turnips in Mama's garden before she gets you! She has ten turnips in all." whispered Mushi.

"I am all for it. I can't promise I will do that well though." Yuriko turned herself into a wolf. "Ready!"

"Whoa! You're a wolf too? That is so cool! Anyway, start whenever you're ready!" Yuriko snuck up behind Mushi's Mama and dug up one turnip, then two, then three and four. The fifth one was in front of her so she had no idea how she was going to get that one. Yuriko snuck over to the side of the turnip and started to dig. Mushi's mama noticed her and ran towards her waving a fist in the air. Yuriko quickly jumped over her to the 7th turnip which was behind where Mushi's Mama was now facing. She dug up that one, 5 down, 5 to go. Yuriko moved forward to the 8th turnip and dug that one up then the 9th. Seven down, three to go. Yuriko moved to the 10th turnip and started to dig it up, but right before she grabbed it, she was clobbered by Mushi's Mama. Mission failed. limped back over to Mushi and his dog.

"I couldn't beat you. Good job Hayabusa." She barked at the dog.

"You just need practice Yuriko. I am surprised that you do though; I can see who you really are. Such lovely markings, you strut them well." Hayabusa barked back.

"Are you having a doggy conversation? What are you talking about?" Mushi interrupted.

Yuriko thanked Hayabusa for the compliment and turned back into a human. She then stated that she had to be going to meet the others. She moved to a training ground with a hairy man in purple sleeping in the middle and cuddling a container of sake. "Umm…" thought Yuriko out loud. She walked over to the man and kicked him. "Wake up!" she yelled. Nothing. "Wake up lazy ass!" she yelled again and kicked him harder. This time he mumbled a few things and rolled over. "Drunkard!" Yuriko screeched as she stomped away angrily.

It had been a long day for Yuriko and she grew very tired, but the entire day, there was honestly only one thing on her mind; Oki. She wondered if he even really cared that she was gone. _Does he even want to do anything about this? I thought he cared…_Yuriko pondered. She stretched and yawned and began to seek a place to sleep. She ventured to the place where the man was sleeping (and still was might I add) and noticed an island with a big rock. She felt that that was going to be the perfect place to be. She swam over there and lay down on the ground and gazed at the stars and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Oki impatiently sat on the ground outside his house and starred at the sky. He was waiting for 12:00AM to come so he could set out to look for Yuriko. (That was his version of 'tomorrow?')


	6. Agata Forest

**Chapter 6**

A bell rang and Oki knew that it was 12:00 in the morning; time for Oki to get going. His first destination was ShinShu field. It took him about an hour to get there though, he walked; slowly. Once there though, he made his way down to a house that kind of looked like it was a bomb. He walked inside and met a crazy guy with a pipe. Oki heard him mumble something about fire. "Excuse me?" Oki asked.

"Yeah?" the guy replied turning around.

"My name is Oki, I come from the land of Kamui and I am looking for a girl named Yuriko, have y-?"

"YURIKO! Of course I have met her! The little doll helped me with these fireworks! Too bad I can't remember what she told me she did… why are you looking for her? By the way, I am Tama, the pyrotechnics."

"I am Oki, a warrior of the Oina tribe. I am looking for her because I messed things up." Oki told Tama what had happened and he recited the note from Waka to him and how it made him feel.

"That is awful! She told me that she was going to end up going to a little village called Kamiki. I hope you find her! Good luck!" Tama shouted as Oki left.

* * *

Yuriko woke up and looked at the sun._ Hi Amaterasu. How are things going?_Yuriko thought to the sun god. She then heard the response of, _Good, I have to admit, I am kind of excited to met this 'Oki' and yell at him for you._

_Thanks Amaterasu. Just, thanks._Yuriko jumped to her feet and turned herself into a wolf and fled to Kushi's house to talk to her. They talked about Oki and what had happened. "Yuriko, if he really loves you, then he will come for you. I know he will."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You never know anything do you?"

"What?"

"Almost every time we talk and I ask you a question, you always answer with, 'I guess so.' You have to stop guessing! You should KNOW!" Kushi contradicted. The two of them talked for some more and had some rice and sake, and then Yuriko left and told everyone that she was setting off to Agata Forest.

Once in ShinShu field again, she dashed over to Tama one more time to see if he needed anymore help with his fireworks. "Knock, knock. It is Yuriko!" she called as she entered the house.

"Oh, Yuriko! It is good to see you! Can you demonstrate what you did before for me? I seem to be in a bit of a pickle." He asked.

"Anytime, Tama." Yuriko showed him what she had done and then he told her that Oki was looking for her. "Just like Kushi said…"

"That nice girl from the village? What did she say?"

"She said, 'if he really loves you, then he will come for you.'"

"Well, he told me what happens and he did mention that he really loved you."

"With that note, I better get going then, I am on my way to Agata forest! Bye!"

"Come back anytime doll!"

* * *

Oki entered Kamiki village and was immediately attacked by a women. "Are you Oki?" she yelled.

"Y…yeah, why?"

"You better be here looking for Yuriko." She threatened.

"And what if I am not?"

"Then you will be talking to me. Now are you here for her or not?"

"Y…yeah…. Do you know where she is?"

"She is going to Agata forest. She left only a few minutes ago, you most likely passed her on your way here. If you leave now you might run into her."

"Thank you so much…um…"

"Kushi."

"Right, thanks Kushi."

"Come back anytime." On that note, Oki zoomed off to Agata forest.

* * *

Yuriko trotted along the winding path that leads to Agata forest until she reached her destination. _He really loves me…_she pondered. Yuriko stopped in her tracks and took a quick note of what the forest looked like. Vines swung from tree to branch and the air had an eerie feeling to it. The air also smelled like raw fish and oysters. A river ran through the entire forest and looped around the tall trees that stood on small islands. Yuriko smiled at everything that she took in; the sounds and smells, and also the… random screaming? The girl started to fret and ran around trying to find the source. She got to a deep part of the river and was standing on a very green island. The source of the yells was a little boy with a big red fishing rod in his hands. "Umm… can I …help you?"

"Yes, please! I can't reel in this fish!" Yuriko took a hold of the fishing pole and yanked with half of her might and a gigantic fish came flying out of the water. "Holy cow lady! How did you manage that? That fish must have been a gazillion pounds! My name is Kokari. Thanks!"  
"My name is Yuriko. I love helping people! It is kind of what I do…"

"Then maybe you could help my dad. You see the two of us ha-" Kokari was still talking but Yuriko couldn't hear him because her heart almost stopped. She looked around for Kokari's house and ended up starring Oki and Waka in the face. They weren't standing next to her but they both had am almost glare at her. She had to react some how. She couldn't exactly run up to Oki and hug him and she couldn't exactly say _hi _to Waka. She looked up at a tree and saw an easy way up there. Yuriko stealthy jumped from branch to branch without a sound. She sat at her perch until she hear Oki ask Kokari if he had seen a girl named Yuriko.

* * *

Once in the forest, Oki saw a girl standing on an island just looking at him. _Is that Yuriko? No, it can't be, her hair is too long and I don't think it was ever that color and she isn't wearing the jacket or…_Oki thought. Then the girl jumped to the top of a tree branch and was out of sight, so Oki stopped worrying about who she was.

Oki followed a trail that lead to a river, and then to a little hidden path behind a water fall. He walked into a cave that was way more beautiful than the forest. There was two ponds and a clover, an ancient looking post and a wooden path that lead up to a hole in the rock wall. Oki then looked up at the ceiling and saw the decent of a familiar looking pink shirt; Waka. "I'd reckon you got my little note?" Waka began.

"How long have you known Yuriko for? You obviously know her really well if you had the guts to say those things to me."

"I have known Yuriko for about '12' years."

"Why the air quotes around 12?"

"I would explain it to you if I could but I think that will end up being Ma Cherie's job."

"Why are you here?"

"Same reason you are; I want to find Yuriko. I have to talk to her about details." Waka pulled out a piece of paper and read it over, but he prevented Oki from seeing even one glimpse of it. Waka then played a few notes on his flute a sped off saying, "Au revouir!"

Oki continued his walk down the path and made his was to a very deep part of the water. Oki then remembered that this was where the girl was standing. He approached a little boy and took note of his angry attitude. "Have you met a girl named Yuriko?" Oki asked politely.

"Have I? Of course I have! I was asking her to do a favor for me and she just sped up into that tree!"

* * *

Yuriko listened intentally to the conversation that Oki and Kokari were having. Her cue came and she asked, "Oki?" Yuriko jumped down from the tree and was attacked with happiness by Oki.

"I am so glad I found you!"

"You won't be finding me for long though." Yuriko protested.

"W…why? What are you talking about?"

"I understand that you want to know everything, but I just can't tell you. Even if you say that it is alright and you don't have to know, it cant be alright because, I know that we will once again run into a problem like this. I just can't Oki. I wasn't… for my life to be like this."

"Yuriko I promise that-"

"Do you understand the word NO? I have to help people! I can't just wait around for your pathetic little village to come to total kayos! I have to do something helpful in the mean time. And that means that we can't see each other. Now if you are done pestering me about this,"

"No! I never will! How can I make you come back?"

"I will come back Oki! But not for a year! Don't you see?"

"Obviously not!" Yuriko sighed at the complications that Oki was forming. She never realized how stubborn he was, but to be totally honest, she never really got to actually _know_ him. Her head turned right, then left, then she came to a conclusion.

"Fine Oki, but, you have to go by my rules. You are allowed to come with me and we will make it back to Kamui soon enough. I just have to visit the Taka Pass, Sasa Sanctuary, Kusa Village, The City Checkpoint, North Ryoshima Coast, South Ryoshima coast, and finally Sei-an City. Wow, I didn't realize…"

"That sounds like a lot of traveling…" it almost seemed like Oki was doubting his decision, but he couldn't be. That would be going back on his word, and for all he knows, Waka was breathing down his neck or at least watching. "But I am all for it!" Oki tilted his head to the right and smiled blissfully.

"Then let us get going!" the two of them left the forest, but something was bothering Yuriko; the pressure of what she had to do.


	7. The Cursed Zones

**NOTE:** This chapter is fairly short so I will write more soon!

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 7~

Their trip to Taka Pass was quite silent. Yuriko's excuse was that they just had nothing to talk about, but both of them knew that wasn't true. Occasionally, Oki would try to start a conversation by saying something like, "What's on your mind?" but that failed to succeed.

Once there, Yuriko looked up at the shinning sky and illuminating sun. "This place is beautiful." Oki whispered.

"Y...yeah, it is." Oki had a vibe that Yuriko either wasn't well, or was sad.

"Now I know that something is wrong. So you have to tell me."

"I am just, wondering how long it will take for me to go to all of these places. I promised I would get you back to the village and I have to get back there myself but, I just don't know if I will-"

"What do you mean, 'I?' I exist too! Don't I?"

"Well, we better hurry and look around this place."

"Race you to the spring!" Oki sped off across the field like a cat chasing after its prey. Yuriko smiled for a moment as she watched him and then started to walk over to the spring. The spring was also very beautiful but Yuriko wasn't really looking at the spring around her; she was staring and laughing at Oki who was splashing around in the water.

"Why are you acting so silly?" inquired Yuriko while laughing.

"I am making you happy! Isn't obvious?" Just then, a loud roar boomed throughout Nippon. "W…what was that?"

"I don't really know…" Yuriko made her way over to Oki and kneeled on the ground next to him. The earth shook again as whatever it was, roared again. "Oki! Look out!" A sudden sweep of black mist covered the area. For some reason though, it completely avoided the two of them. It looked almost as if the world had died around them. Nothing was blooming, nothing was moving, and all of the animals had frozen in their spots. "Is this-?" Oki was speechless. He could move, but he was too shocked to do so.

"What is this Yuriko?"

"I have no idea…" The girl started to move and dragged Oki along with her and the little spot of light followed. It was as if someone was keeping a spotlight on them.

The two of them made their way over to Sasa Sanctuary where there was no mist after they passed through the gate. Yuriko let go of Oki and walked into the Sanctuary. Sparrows flew about as the worried emotion drifted through the air. One of them accidentally ran into Oki who had just trotted in. "Excuse me sir!"

"What is wrong?" Oki asked.

"All of our guests have turned to stone!"

"What do you mean? Show us." Yuriko demanded. The three of them entered the room and indeed, he was stone. She tapped his nose multiple times just to make sure. "When did this happen?"

"It happened just a few minutes ago; right after we heard a loud roar."

"We heard that too, twice. I wonder what it could be…" Oki added.

"Oki, looks like our journey is going to be cut short. I have an idea of what all of this is."

"What is your idea?" the sparrow and Oki asked in unison.

"We have to get back to ShinShu field, and fast." Yuriko sprinted out of Sasa Sanctuary with Oki trailing close behind her.

Twenty minutes later in Agata forest, Yuriko examined that it too was covered in the black mist. Her nose started to tickle and pink sparkles floated in front of her. "Waka…" she mumbled.

"Ma Cherie! Are you okay?"

"Since when do _you_ care about me?"

"Well, you never know, I mean it is a _cursed_ zone now."

"Ah, so I was right, but the source…?"

Waka zoomed over to her and whispered in her ear, "While you are searching for the Ark, I will be searching for the serpent crystal so I can defeat the beast and get rid of the cursed zone. You are lucky that it hasn't spread to Kamui quite yet."

"What do you mean 'yet?'" she yelled, pulling away.

"Don't worry about it, just go back to Kamui and protect the village. Alright Ma Cherie? You have a lot of time to kill anyway; we have about nine months left so you better have get a move on."

"Alright, Waka." Yuriko turned around and faced Oki. "We have to go back to Kamui. Right now, we can't do anything about this. We will just have to wait. Is that okay?"

"Y…yeah. Sure. I guess so." Waka left with a puff of sparkles and Yuriko laughed.

"He honestly thinks that I would _obey_ him? What a goof. C'mon, we are still going back to ShinShu field."


	8. To Ryoshima Coast

**NOTE: **I am understanding the shortness of this chapter too...

* * *

**~Chapter 8~**

Yuriko walked down the path with her head held high as she grinned at her decision. She felt like she had stood up to him, even though he didn't know it. Oki on the other hand, well, let's just say he was afraid of Waka so this wasn't exactly a walk in the park for him. "Are you sure that we should be disobeying him like this?" Oki asked worriedly.

"Hey, I am a curious person. Do you think I would let him take that away from me? I don't think so." Oki stopped and shuffled his feet. He was obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Do you mind if I go to Kamiki Village and wait there while you investigate?"

"Have fun and don't get yourself hurt." So Oki trudged his way down the hill to the village. Yuriko watched him depart just to make sure he was being precautious. The girl sighed and her fire red bangs whipped over her face as the cold breeze chilled her spine. _What is this presence?_ she thought. Yuriko turned around and ran towards the moon cave in search of Mika.

* * *

Oki was baffled when he found himself face to face with an enormous bolder. "What the hell?" he questioned. "Why is this rock here? How did it even get here? Wait, if I can't get into the village, this means I will have to listen to Waka and Yuriko arguing again. Ugh." Oki had decided to talk to someone again, and made his way over to the nameless man's Kiln.

* * *

"Hello?" Yuriko asked while knocking and entering a house that sat on the edge of the moon cave entrance. _What a bad place to live for such a suppositious person. _She was remembering her first encounter with Mika. All she got out of it was a book shoved in her a face and a bunch of random ramblings stuck in her head.

"Yuriko?" Mika was squeezed into the corner of his room with a blanket over his head. He was clutching a stick and his knees was held close to his chest. Trembling with fear, he asked again, "Yuriko is that you?"

"What happened here? Are you aware of the black mist outside that has turned everything to stone?"

"He has returned…" Mika mumbled. "The curse... help… save...us..." Yuriko told herself that she was assuming that he was just in shock but she knew what was really going on, she just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Once Oki was at the kiln, he was astonished at the sight of the stone Nameless man. "Is this what she won't tell me?" Oki asked himself. "Okay, this is getting too far out of our hands. We have to do something!" He ran all the way to the moon cave yelling her name. "YURIKO!"

"Yeah?" she replied as she peered her head out of the house.

"We have to do something about this and I don't care if you refuse, I need to know what is going on. I never heard one word come out of Waka's mouth that told you that you couldn't tell me simply what is going on. If you weren't supposed to tell me, then all I can do is blame you."

"Oki, you are right, you do need to know all of this. But I don't know if I can tell you here. We need to find a place that is calm and quiet; somewhere that is not really known by the people of Nippon. I know the perfect place!"

"Where this is so called 'perfect place?' Is it far away?"

"Kind of; it on Ryoshima coast, I am not sure if it is north Ryoshima or south Ryoshima but that is where we have to go. It is on a little island in the water." Yuriko looked around frantically for a faster way to get all the way over to Ryoshima Coast. She remembered the little pond outside of the dojo. Onigiri sensei had told her all about how it was a special pond. He called it, a Mermaid Spring. He told her that he would travel the world but he only had one coin, so he could get to where he wanted but could never get back. So he gave the rusty blue coin to Yuriko. "MERMAID!" she yelled as she started to sprint as fast as a jaguar. Oki was very baffled but he followed the seemingly crazy girl anyway.

Yuriko stood before the spring, not panting or anything, she was just pointing and smiling. Oki, on the other hand, was practically dying considering the two of them basically just ran across Shinshu field in a matter of 2 minutes. "What…are…you…pointing at?" he gasped as he collapsed to the ground, yearning for air.

"Our ticket out of here! Of course, we can only go as far as Taka Pass, but I don't care!" Yuriko pulled the rusty coin out of her pocket and threw it into the pond. She grabbed Oki's arm and yanked him into the pool where he then disappeared. "Taka Pass!" she yelled as she then too, jumped into the water.

* * *

As if it was by magic, the couple landed on the edge of the water of Taka Pass. Yuriko was laughing at how fun that was, but Oki was caught at the image of the still misty area. "Let's just hope that nothing past the City Checkpoint is gloomy like this." Oki announced. His voice was not Oki's voice though. He sounded like he had two voices, one that was high like when you talk into a running fan, and the other sounded like Waka, but it also didn't sound like Waka. Oki didn't move, didn't blink or twitch, he just stood there. The black mist then started to lightly radiate out of him again. Then just as Yuriko had thoroughly noticed, it disappeared. The panic welled up inside her but she covered it with a giggle.

"You're right, all we can do is hope…I guess…"


	9. Searching

**NOTE:** I tried to make this one long. I am sorry if it gets a little boring but trust me, it is worth it, just keep reading. Eventually, when you get to **(SPOILERS! No, not really…) **when the characters say _Yuriakuro_, you pronounce it, (you-ree-ah-koo-row).

* * *

**~Chapter 9~**

Oki had a weird tingly feeling on the tip of his toe. He shook his foot a couple of times to see if it would go away but it really didn't. Oki tried to ignore it and he succeeded in this. Although, he kind of limped slowly, trailing behind Yuriko whose pace was still very fast. "Can we slow down for just one minute Yuriko?" Oki questioned. "My foot feels weird and it is hard to walk on."

"Turn into a wolf, it should go away then." She did her famous, graceful back flip. Her red furry paws landed with a thud on grey grass. Her head turned halfway at him and she barked for him to keep following her.

Oki jogged over to the city checkpoint which thankfully, the mist had not spread to quite yet. "Oki!" Yuriko barked as she did a front flip and turned back into a human. "The bridge isn't down!"

"Why is it not down?" he asked as the wolf form of him approached a man with a bow and arrow firmly grasped in his hand.

"Do you want it down pup? Ma'am, is this your dog?" Oki became human and squeezed into his bubble of personal space.

"I-AM-NOT-A-DOG." Oki stated aggressively. The man started to tremble and quickly shot an arrow, signaling the other guards to pull down the bridge. The long red bridge fell down quicker than a person trying to swat away a fly. The two of them quickly ran across the bridge and made their way to Ryoshima Coast.

* * *

Yuriko inhaled the fresh sea water air; the non-misty smell was breath taking to her worried self. But her relaxation didn't last long, after two gulps of air; she told Oki to search for an island with a tall tower in the center and sped off in her search. Her first stop was a tall platform at the edge of a cape. The water glistened and Yuriko felt that Nuregami was talking to her. A brisk feeling of subtle joy filled her eyes to the point of tears. What she heard from Nuregami was one of the best feelings of her life.

After her short sidetracking adventure, she progressed on.

* * *

Oki trembled when he stood face to face with a haunting Pirate Ship. It was radiating darkness and the feeling hit him in the face like a brick. He didn't really know how he felt when he thought about it. Oki tried to get rid of the non-existing feeling by turning his back to the Pirate Ship and running over to a small patch of flowers. Oki sat down with his legs crossed and inhaled the sent of the surrounding natural air fresheners. The emotion went away and he noticed the dojo on a lonesome island. He made his way over and entered for protection. "Onigiri Sensei?" he asked loudly.  
"Yes my little pupil?" Sensei replied, immerging from the room behind where he normally stands. "What do you need?"  
"Do you know where I could find an island with a very tall tower on it?"

"No idea."

"Then how are you helpful?" frustrated, Oki stomped out of the room and continued his determined search elsewhere.

* * *

Yuriko found herself face to face with a very confused merchant. "I need to know where an island with a very tall tower is!" she yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Now, are you going to buy something or not?" he replied.

"Well you should know where it is! I don't think I should buy _anything_ from an incompetent man like you! I might get deceived!" her anger and frustration caused her to also, stomp away.

She eventually encountered a very flummoxed Oki who was sitting in the middle of some flowers. "Have you had the same problem? None of these people know what we are talking about."

"Yeah," Oki sighed as Yuriko sat down next to him. "You said that you think it is one of the Ryoshima coasts, right?"

"Yeah, are you thinking-?"

"If it is not here, it has to be the other coast!"

"Oki you are a genius!" the two of them got up and quickly ran over to a gate with two guards. They were stopped by the two stubborn guards, who were also wearing pink shirts.

"You may not enter without permission from queen Himiko."

"Why not?" Oki questioned.

"Queen Himiko's orders."

"So it looks like we have to go over to Sei-an city anyway. Sigh, more sidetracking." Yuriko sighed as she stumbled off to the other gate that was right around the corner. There were no guards at this gate so the couple walked right in without trouble.

After the successful entrance, Yuriko stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were immediately caught by the floating building in the sky. Her eyebrows narrowed and she squinted her eyes to see a very familiar and scary man; Waka. "Shit!" she yelled as she reached over to Oki's arm and threw him into a random wall.

"What?" he asked loudly.

"Shut up! Did you see that building in the sky when you came in?"

"No, wh-?" Oki tried to turn his head and look at what she meant but she snapped his head around to look at her.

"That is where Waka usually resides! If he sees us here then we are dead! Umm, oh! Give me your mask! I'll wear it and he won't see my face and he has never seen your face so he won't know who we are! Perfect plan!"

"Don't touch my mask!" Oki yelled, hitting her hand away from his head.

"But this is what we have to do! Please Oki!"

"Fine, but only when we are in this city." Yuriko reached behind his head and tugged on the string that held the mask on his face. The knot came undone and the mask fell to the ground. Yuriko stopped and just starred at the unseen Oki. He had red eyes that glistened and shimmered in the light of the sun. His checks appeared to be fragile and smooth, his lips were thin and pinkish, his nose was the same shade as his checks; his face was flawless. Remembering what she was doing, she tied the mask around her face and inhaled the smell of Oki.

"Do you think we should get new clothes?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I think that your stalker would know your clothes."

"He is not my stalker!" Oki sneaked over to the merchant and asked him where the tailor was. After finding it, they sneaked over there silently and ran inside. Yuriko was looking for something that she could easily move around in that wasn't a dress. She had decided on a shirt that was like a kimono, but was shorter. It was red and white with golden flowers as the design. The ribbon that went around her right below her chest was red. She also decided on white pants that were puffy and cut off right below her knees where they were tied with a red bow. Then Yuriko noticed that none of this matched Oki's mask, so she bought a blue ribbon that she tied up her hair with, and another that she used as a necklace.

Oki had decided on the same kind of pants that Yuriko had; only they were blue with red band that cut off at his ankles. He got a red under shirt and a blue over jacket type thing with a blue band to hold it closed. (To see a picture of them, look on my website on quizilla: .com/my/images they are in my creations (new) )

Oki and Yuriko walked out of the shop confidentially with their new disguises. "Do you know where the Palace is?" Oki requested.

"Yeah, it is right around this corner." The two of them were then face to face with none other than two more pink shirted guards. "Again?" Yuriko sighed.

"Yuriakuro?" the guard on the left questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"Himiko has been expecting you, but the man cannot enter. She needs to speak with you."

"Oki, is that okay with you? I am sure that you will find _something_ to do while you wait for me to return."

"Alright, have fun." Oki replied. Oki watched as Yuriko entered the big building.

* * *

Oki walked over to a small pond and sat down next to a rock and another guard with a pink shirt on. "Why do all of you guys have pink shirts?" Oki asked.

"It is what Queen Himiko had requested for."

"So all of the guards I have been having trouble with, they are all of Himiko's guards?"

"Certainly."

"Interesting." Oki twiddled with his thumbs as he looked up. He tried to look at the sky, but instead he was starring at a gigantic, floating building. _So this is what Yuriko was talking about. _Oki thought. _Is Waka really in that building? How did he manage to get up there in the first place?_

* * *

Yuriko walked into the Palace and she was mobbed by people saying, "This way Yuriakuro" or, "We were waiting for you Yuriakuro." It was starting to get on her nerves. After riding an elevator, she was standing before a pool of lava. "How does she expect me to cross this?" she whispered. After her words, a bridge rose up from under the lava and created a pathway for her. "That is how." Yuriko walked across the path and then through another room. Finally, she was face to face with queen Himiko.

"There you are Yuriakuro. I was starting to worry that you had fallen into the lava." she called across the room. Himiko stood up and walked across the long room to get closer to Yuriko who was also walking to get closer to Himiko. Once they met, they sat down on the floor and Himiko began her talk. "Both Waka and I have been watching you. We have never seen a girl with such determination as you. I think it is amazing that you would risk your life, just to do this one thing for this one man."

"I am not risking my life. I know who is really in control of what happens to me now. Waka just used that to scare me into doing what he wants. There is no real threat that is making me do the things I have done."

"You are very right; you have matured well Megami Yuriakuro. Are you ready for your fellow companion Okami Amaterasu to help you with this adventure?"

"I have been ready to see her again for awhile now."

"I noticed that you gave yourself a pseudo name, you are very brilliant for thinking of it. Waka had always told me your smart ways and I greatly appreciated them for this is the day that you will change to world."

"What do you mean? I could never change the world! I am nothing big and amazing like Amaterasu."

"True, you aren't quite yet, but that will take time and training. We have set a program that is going to help you become stronger and more powerful."

"Look lady, I am not going to do whatever you ask me just because you are the queen. I am going to do whatever I want, whenever I want, and if you haven't already noticed, I am handling the situation quite well. If that is all you had to tell me, then I must be on my way."

"Wait, Yuriakuro, there is one more thing that I wanted to pass by you."

"What?"

"Please take care of Oki and watch over Waka. He really needs your help. Even if he does yell at you a lot, he does care about you. And take this so you can get over to North Ryoshima coast."

"What do you think he is like, my dad or something? Why the hell would _he_ care about _me_? Now if you don't mind, I will be on my way." Yuriko snatched the key out of her hand and walked out of the door with her head held high.

After exiting the palace, she stopped and asked herself, _how did she know who I really am?_

Yuriko started to run around town until she ran into Oki. "Now we can leave, I got the key from Himiko."

"What did she talk to you about?" Oki asked as they exited the city.

"The time for me to tell you that is not until way later. Be patient."

* * *

As Oki and Yuriko walked past the stubborn guards who finally let them into North Ryoshima coast, the tingling feeling in his toes returned. Then it moved and started to tingle in his entire foot. "OW!" he yelled as he knelt down to the ground and clenched his foot.

"Oki?" Yuriko panicked once again, as she whipped her head around. "What's wrong this time?"

"No… why did I say ow? It doesn't hurt, but, I can't walk on it! Yuriko help me please!" Yuriko rushed over to Oki's foot and felt it; it was as hard as a rock.

"Close your eyes and don't look." Yuriko pulled off Oki's foot and was starring at a grey foot that was hard as stone; a foot that _was_ stone. Yuriko quickly slipped the shoe back on and looked at Oki' worried eyes. She ripped off the mask that still covered her face and panicked on if she should tell him, or if she should not. "Oki," she had decided to tell him. "Your foot is no longer flesh, it is stone. I hate to say it but, Oki, you are turning into stone."


	10. Stone, Secrets, and Seian

~ Chapter 10

"W…what?" Oki cries. "What do you mean? How is that possible? I don't get it!" Oki leaned towards Yuriko and grabbed her arm. "You-have-to-tell-me-why."

Yuriko thought she was in more of a panic than Oki was, but only because she actually knew what was causing it. She mimicked him saying, "If-you-are-patient-then-I-will-tell-you-soon-enough. The island is right over there, now if the big boy takes a deep breath and relaxes a bit, I can take him over there, got it?" Oki breathed in, and out, and replied with an okay. Yuriko turned into a wolf and swung Oki onto her back. She sprinted over to the docks and dived in.

Once on the shore of the island, Yuriko ran into the cover of trees and looked up at the tower. She prayed to Kabegami and told Oki to hang on tight and began to ascend. With every leap, she stuck onto the wall as if her feet were covered in glue. Yuriko gracefully flew up, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and finally, eight floors of a never ending tower. The two of them got to a very random mermaid spring. Yuriko placed Oki's foot in the water and turned back into a human. "Do you really want to know what is going on?" she asked with worried eyes.  
"Yes. I am positive." Oki responded.  
"Okay. A long time ago, when the ark of yamato came crashing down from the heavens, silently behind it followed an egg shaped object. No one really noticed it at first. It is said that it landed somewhere around the twin mountains Ezofuji. The twin demons lechku and nechku noticed this egg shaped case and cracked it open and revealed an evil power unlike any other; her name is Fuzen. Fuzen was grateful and handed some of her evil powers over, but not for long. She descended to your village of Wep'Keer and fought and killed all of the warriors that stood in her way. Fuzen eventually made her way to Yoshpet and spread her evil there; that is why that forest is so deadly. Anyway, all of the villagers were fed up of being frightened to even look outside of their window. So they prayed to the gods who sent them a warrior whose strength was undeniable; his name was **Jinketsu**. Jinketsu ventured his way over to Yoshpet and defeated Fuzen and locked her away somewhere unknown and never visited in Kamui. Now, it would seem that somehow, she has escaped from her prison and is seeking for revenge. So she has laid a black deadly mist over all of Nippon and eventually Kamui." She looked around the room and questioned if what she was about to tell him was the right thing to do. Waka kept' popping in her mind. After a few seconds, she physically pushed all of the thoughts away and told Oki. "The reason why you didn't turn to stone the moment you stepped into the mist is because of me. I am special because I am a god." She gulped loudly. "My real name is Megami Yuriakuro."  
"Wait a minute." Oki stopped Yuriko before she said anything else that could be even more confusing to him than it was now. "You are a god. Which means that you are immune to her evil, correct?"

"Yes."  
"And I was with you so that made me immune?"

"Correct."

"So why isn't it working now?"  
"I don't know, it is probably Waka's fault."

"One last question," Oki picked his foot out of the water and outstretched his leg. "Of all name's, why did you pick Yuriko? I mean, isn't it a guy's name?"

"Ha ha, you are hysterical. I picked Yuriko because Yuri is the beginning of Yuriakuro and you name, Oki, backwards is i-k-o. Yuriko. Get it?"

"You did all of that in your head at the second I asked you for your name?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. So, where are we supposed to go to next?"

"The only person who can look at your foot, Waka." Oki widened his eyes and tried to stand up, but failed. "Are you insane? He is going to be hysterical because you disobeyed him!"

"It doesn't matter, that is where we are going. We have to get to Sei-an city, before the rest of you is stone." Yuriko grabbed Oki's arm and yanked him to his feet.

"Now that I know your real name, it feels kind of awkward to call you Yuriko so, would you mind if I called you Megami?"

"It doesn't matter, I will respond to both. Now, how do we get there without hurting you?"

"While you were talking with queen Himiko, I bought some Mermaid coins at the tools dealer and if I remember correctly-,"

"This is a mermaid spring!" Megami snatched a coin out of his pocket and tossed it in. She called out, Sei-an city, and then too, tossed Oki and herself into the water.

* * *

Oki landed on the grass with a loud thud. That didn't really help the pain in his solid foot and it didn't help anymore when Yuriko landed on top of him. "I thought you said without hurting me…" Oki gasped as he shook her off of him.

"Sorry, but, no time to complain!" Yuriko grabbed Oki's arm once again, and dragged him off to the spring where Oki had been resting before.

The same pink shirted guard was still there, leaning against the rock. Megami looked up and sighed. Then, as if it was magic, the water acted as a geyser and sprayed up and made a platform to Waka's 'house.' She jumped up and landed on the front walkway. Her grip on Oki loosened as the two of them stared a very angry blonde man in the face. Oki slid his arm up so that Megami was holding his hand. "First you disobey me by not going back to Kamui, and then you tell him all about Fuzen and why you are so 'special.' Ha, you are not a god. You are just a poor little girl whose hopes are being crushed by a mean old moon tribe man well, boo hoo." Waka yelled.

"Waka I had to-" Yuriko cried.

"Megami, we both know who is in control and there is nothing you can do that is going to keep me from cutting this string."

"I have talked to Queen Himiko. She helped me open my eyes and showed me the kind of lying cow you really are. I am really very surprised at that because Okami Amaterasu told me that you were a nice man and is wonderful to have around." Yuriko retorted.

"Amaterasu has nothing to do with you or any of your plans Ma Cherie." Megami smiled; she saw everything now.

"Why are you letting Fuzen control you Waka?" she asked. Oki let go of Megami's hand and stumbled backwards about five feet. "Do you think you can deceive me by controlling him?"

"How can you tell? You are nothing compared to some of the wannabe god's around the celestial plain." Fuzen's voice finally spoke through. "I am a real god! I have powers beyond belief!"

"That doesn't make you anything. Get out of my friend and leave us all alone. When I decide to face you again you will regret it." Megami argued back.

"I don't need this silly prophet anyway. I have Orochi working for me now. He does anything I tell him to do."

"I bet he is just doing that so he can get all of the power he wants, then kills you off or stabs you in the back and retreats back to Yami." Fuzen grimaced at her statement. She then came out of Waka's body with a puff of black mist and flew off towards Shinshu field. "Good riddance." Megami moved back over to Oki. He was trembling in fear.

"Just being in her presence was frightening." He gasped. "I think I am in for more than I bargained for."

"Ya think?" Megami laughed and lightened Oki's spirit. He then joined in to the laughing as Waka sat up from lying on the ground and rubbed his head.

"Ma Cherie, it is not nice to laugh at people…" Waka said.

"Are you back and normal now? Even though you were never normal." Megami inquired.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you remember anything that happened? You were possessed by Fuzen and you sent me on a quest to Kamui. I told Oki everything. Do you remember any of that happening?"

"I don't know why you thought I would be mad at you for all of those things Ma Cherie." Megami ran over to Waka and hugged him tightly and smiled at the return of her friend. "Did Fuzen say that she had Orochi helping her?"

"And that roar," Oki pointed out.

"I think we are running out of time Megami."

"I think we are too. The full moon is closer than we think. This also means, Amaterasu's departure here is also closer than we think which lowers our time for defeating Fuzen."

"I am guessing this is really, really bad." Oki jumped in. "So I would suggest starting with a lead of how we could defeat her."

"Megami and I will go over that. For now though Oki, you should check on all of the villagers."

"But… Megami, my foot?"

"Opps. Forgot about that. Uh, Waka, Oki is uh, kind of turning to stone. Any ideas?"

"I'll tend to him. This means you get to check on all of the villagers. Have fun."

"I'll try." Megami replied sarcastically. She trotted down to the bottom of the city. She made her way over to a house that had a tree as a roof. She chuckled at the way it looked. "Excuse me!" she called to the man who was inside. Megami ran over to the door and knocked really loudly.

"Who is banging at my door?" replied a weary old man. He opened the door and Megami chuckled again; the man had a tree on his head. "Oh, what a lovely young maiden, how can I help you?"

"I think that is what I should be asking you." She replied. "I was sent here from the land of Kamui up north to help all of the civilians in Sei-an city."

"Why all the way from Kamui?"

"I don't know, but, do you need any help?"

"Well actually…" the old man looked at six very dead trees that surrounded his house. "Some of the trees around here died and aren't as beautiful as they used to be. Can you help me bloom them once again?"

"Of course. You wait right here, I will bloom every single one." Megami ran across the city and stood in front of the first dead tree. "How is this going to work?" she asked to nothing. Then it seemed that Sakigami lent her his power. Megami turned into a wolf and painted a circle around the tree with her tail. "I did it!" she cried as the tree burst into a bundle of blossoms. "One down, nine to go!" she barked. Megami jumped from tree to tree, blooming every single one. Once she got to the six trees around the old man's house, she made shure he was inside and couldn't see her in wolf form. She painted the six circles around the trees and they bloomed. Then she quickly turned herself back into a human and hurried the man outside to see what she had done. The man jumped for joy and hugged Megami and thanked her. "If there is anything that I could do for you, just tell me. You can call me Mr. Flower." Megami thanked him and ran off to the next civilian, then the next, helping every single one of them until Oki came down from the sky, screaming.

"Oki?" Megami yelled. "Are you okay?"

"LOOK AT MY FOOT!" he cried. It was better. So why was he sounding so angry?

"It is better. That's amazing so, why do you sound so angry?"

"I always sound like this." he mumbled.

* * *

20 days had passed since Oki's foot was healed. Oki, Megami and Waka had decided to make the best of times for as long as they could, because they only had a year, and then a year turned into 4 months. They had so much to do; Megami had to train Oki, they had to come up with a plan, they had to locate Fuzen, and so on. Waka was doing research in his headquarters when he suddenly came down in front of Oki. Megami was talking to the weapons dealer and trying to bargain for an expensive new blade for Oki.

"Oki!" he called as he made his graceful landing. "I have found something, a way to defeat Fuzen!" Oki grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Megami.

"Megami! Megami!" Oki cried as he hauled Waka along behind him. "Waka found a way to defeat Fuzen!"

"You did?! HOW!?" Megami cried back.

"I will tell you later Ma Cherie." Waka reluctantly replied. "First, we must find her. Then we will have to get there, and then we will have to buy the right supplies and by the time we do all of that, plans might have to change so, we should better get a move on."

Megami sighed and looked at her feet. "I can find Fuzen. That is how I knew she was somewhere in Kamui. No one ever knew that and most people don't even know she exists."

Oki obviously didn't realize that she was still hiding something from him, because he appeared overly delighted. "That's great Megami! Now should we take heed to Waka's word and get a move on?"

"I love how we completely skipped over the whole, getting supplies part." Waka retorted.

The three of them retrieved many things such as weapons and mermaid coins, water and food. Finally, they were heading off, on an endless journey to Kamui, and maybe beyond.


	11. Are you ready?

**For those of you that only read my Okami story, this is proof that I am still alive. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much asyou do the others. My apologies for the short length of the chapter. It had to be considering that I wrote it in partial writers block. I gave myself a schedual so I will update sooner than I have been. :)**

* * *

About four hours into their journey, Megami stopped and threw her bags down in the ground. "Okay," She called. "Oki, time for some more training, beginning with exercise 18." Oki mumbled and complained, but soon got over his hatred of the exercise.

While the two of them were swinging swords at each other and jumping all around, Waka was stuffing his face with food; but didn't realize it. _So, _he thought. _If Megami really knows where Fuzen is, then why can't she tell us? I know she said somewhere in Kamui…_ "Ah!" Waka screamed as he dogged Megami falling down towards him and she landed with a loud_ thud _on the solid ground.

"Ow!" Megami complained.

"Sorry Ma Cherie, I didn't see you."

"Then why did you scream and move?" Megami knew the look on Waka's face; he was worried. "What's worrying you?" she asked. Waka told her that he was worried because he didn't know if his plan for defeating Fuzen would work and if they would really find him. Oki sighed and agreed with Waka.

"How do we know for sure that this is all going to work out right?" Oki asked.

"Listen." Megami announced as she stood up. "None of this will work if you don't stop worrying! You have to trust me on this! I know what I am doing! Now c'mon, training over, we are almost to Kamui." The three of them picked up their bags as they walked through the end of Ryoshima Coast. All of them were thinking, _we are no where near Kamui…_ which was true.

The sunset soon came and the three of them camped on the beach. Oki sat in the waves and watched the them crash around him. Millions of thoughts passed through his head once again. For some reason, ever since he met Megami, he couldn't stop thinking. His mind used to be empty and he was care free.

"Oki," Megami began as she snuck up on him. "You are thinking about something, I can tell. What's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking," Oki said as he trailed off trying to organize his words. "Do you still… because I might still… you know…"

Megami lifted his head and kissed him on the cheek. "Duh I love you silly. You are my hero."

"MEGAMI!" Waka screeched after the girl had sat down.

"What now?" Megami complained.

"What on earth are we doing walking to Kamui? We have Mermaid coins, don't we?"

"Yeah, but if we use one, we will waste one, so we are walking. We have the time anyway."

"Is a matter of months what you call time?" Waka retorted. **(OOC: I'm just way to lazy to calculate the actual time of months they have left, so if one of you is less lazy than I am, feel free to find out and inform me in a review or PM, but it is your choice.) **

"Yes, actually it is. But since you are in such a hurry and sleep is apparently a myth, then let us move on." With that, the three of them got up and moved on to the city check point.

"Waka, we are stopping for something to eat. Why? Because I am hungry, that is why." Megami ordered.

"Okay, okay, we are eating. You don't have to be so bossy." Waka mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Children!" Oki interrupted. "Can we please calm down?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"That's better. And I am thinking that it would be even better if we ate in silence?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

So the three of them ate in silence just as Oki had commanded. Megami would occasionally flip her hair out of her face and push back the hair that fell out of her ponytail. Megami also ate the most. In addition, she observed the other two. _I wonder why Waka isn't eating…_ she thought. _And Oki isn't eating either. _Since they weren't allowed to speak, she didn't comment on the subject and inhaled some food.

The meal was finished after Megami finished her food, and the three of them moved on to Taka Pass. It was still blanketed in blackness. The trip through Taka Pass, Agata Forest and ShinShu Field was silent.

Once at the tunnel to Kamui, Megami warned of the dangers up ahead. "We have no way of knowing what lies beyond this passage. We have to be on our guard all the time. Fuzen might be very close to us, or she might be very far away. Fuzen also knows me personally, so she might recognize my presence and attack us. Are you ready?"

"N- I mean, YEAH!" Waka yelled.

"I'm ready to do whatever you tell me." Oki said.

"Then let us go." They descended down the passageway until Megami noticed that, of all people, Oki was trembling. So she grabbed his hand and smiled to reassure him that he was safe as long as he was with her.

At times, Oki tightened his grip on Megami's hand when they heard a noise in the dark, little hallway that they were in. eventually, they made it to Kamui and it was in the same shape that it was when they had left. "I have to concentrate." Megami announced as she walked away and stood in the middle of the snow. She closed her eyes and strained her brain until she detected which direction Fuzen was hidden in. "Over there." she called as she pointed to a crack in the wall right behind Oki's home. Waka and Megami were the two that got there first. Megami skimmed the break with her hand. "Fuzen cold be right beyond this wall. Are you ready?" the others nodded.

Megami asked for a cherry bomb and it appeared just as she wished. After it exploded and disintegrated the used to be small split in the wall, it revealed a dark tunnel with countless bottomless pits. Megami, of course, was the first to enter the cave. Oki clung to the wall as they jumped from platform to platform like a tree frog climbing a tree. He acted like if he let go, he would plummet to his death; like Megami would let that happen.

They had successfully entered the fourth chamber of the cave without killing them selves. This time, they were facing six cannons and pillars of fire blocking their vision. "God damnit," Megami said. "I am sick and tired of these imbeciles."

"And they are so easy to defeat." Oki sighed, drawing his blade. After the flames ceased for a moment, Oki dashed across the floor and slashed four of the six cannons, and then ran for cover behind one of them. Oki attacked the last two from behind. "Moving on?" Oki smiled triumphantly as the others weaved through the flames. Oki seemed to feel so happy and successful, that he failed to see where he was going.

"Oki! Look out!" Megami cried as she ran towards him; Oki had walked right off the side of a cliff. Megami sprinted towards the cliff, fell to her stomach and outstretched her hand hoping to catch Oki, but he was long gone.

* * *

**A/N**

**TENSION!**

**Like I said before, I will be updating this and all of my stories sooner than usual.**


	12. The Final Scene

**This chapter is shorter than the others. Why? Because.... *sob* it is coming to an end. I hope you enjoy the final chapter to _A Twist in Kamui_**

**Hey Everybody! I have a question, would one/some of you like to see one of the scenes out of this chapter or any of the others? Well guess what! Now you can! Just send me a PM or a review with the scene in it, and I can draw it, paint it, color it, your choice! If you have any other questions, just ask!**

**Rated T for:  
Mild Violence  
Slight Language**

* * *

"Shit! This is Crap-tastic! What am I supposed to do now?" Megami shouted in direction of Waka.

"Yuriakuro, I think that we should move on. We have to defeat Fuzen, with or without your love."

Megami peered over the edge. "Or we could just jump down here and see if Oki landed safely." Megami said just as she decided that the fall wasn't fatal.

"Ma Cherie that is a bad idea!" Waka called as he ran towards her.

"Too bad." Megami jumped over the edge and plummeted down to the bottom.

_Thud._ Well, they reached the bottom.

"Ow," Megami complained; Waka had landed right on top of her. "Just because I am a god, doesn't mean I am pain proof."

"Sorry, but I couldn't stay up there alone." Megami scanned the area, Oki was no where to be seen. She called out his name a few times, but there was no response. Megami soon spotted the only way out of the ditch, and that was a little hole in the wall. She grabbed Waka's hand and ran towards the exit.

* * *

_What the hell happened? _Oki thought as he stood up and rubbed his head. He looked to his left, cave wall. On his right, not cave wall; metal bars. So it would seem that Oki is now a prisoner. Wait, a prisoner of whom exactly? Or what? His answer came.

"There's my little pawn," a familiar voice hissed. Oki turned to his left to find himself facing a woman. Her hair was dark blue, her eyes were as black as her pupil, her skin was practically white, her clothes were torn and blue, no shoes. Oki even noticed a small fang poking out of her mouth.

"You must be Fuzen." Oki snarled.

"Very good boy, glad to know that my name is spreading," she said. "I'd imagine you would like to know why you were kidnapped?"

"I was getting to that."

"Right, well, you are going to be my bait. I'm sure you can work out the rest of the details in your head." Fuzen began to pace back and forth. "Really, I am only down here to greet you to my castle, and to ensure you a painless death. But I can also promise that you're heart will die before the rest of you does. Have a nice time in hell." The woman smiled before leaving with a puff of black mist.

_Fuzen isn't as scary as I thought she would be, _Oki thought even though he was basically just threatened.

* * *

Megami and Waka were aimlessly walking through many caverns when they stumbled upon a giant door. They cautiously walked through it, but what they found on the other side needed more caution. "Hello Megami, it is wonderful to see you again." A familiar voice hissed. Fuzen. Both Megami and Waka wanted to see her later because they weren't exactly ready for a fight, but if it what had to happen, it was going to happen.

"What do you want with us? There has to be a reason why you came and found us." Megami said as she pulled out her sword.

"I just wanted to tell you what a charming guest your boyfriend is."

"You do have Oki!"

"Well of course!"

"What do you want with him?"

"Yuriakuro, this isn't exactly a brain buster, I think you can figure it out. Now I'll see you two later!" Fuzen disappeared with a puff of black mist. Megami and Waka looked at each other.

"Ma Cherie, she is only holding him captive to lure you in to a trap." Waka said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know that, so what do we do? We can't go and rescue him without coming into her clutches."

"The only way to get him back now is to defeat her."

"Then we need to think up a new plan." Megami and Waka found a corner where they could hide in.

"We must figure out a way to replace Oki's role in the originally plan."

Megami explained to herself the plan in her head; _the original plan was to get her while she was down. To do that, we would use Waka to weaken her. After that, I would try to continually hit her in the same spot so she gets into the habit of blocking attacks towards that spot. But Oki comes up behind her and hits her in her weak spot, her lower left back, her back arches and then the two of us take the final blow in the heart._ "You could replace Oki. Simple?" she said.

"Sounds simple enough. Let's go find her."

Waka and Megami only had to walk through a few rooms until they reached another giant door. "I feel a dark force on the other side." Waka stated. They pushed open the door and found Fuzen holding Oki in a headlock.

_Crap, now what do we do, _Megami thought.

"Look who we have here; a god, a moon tribe man, and a warrior that the god wouldn't dare hurt. Hmm, now isn't this just fabulous!" Fuzen called.

"You know," Megami began. "I thought you were tougher than this. You are protecting yourself with a man, how pathetic."

"You think I'm pathetic?"

"Well, yes."

"Well, let's just see how well the three of you fight." She yelled, tossing Oki over to the others. He immediately rose to his feet and pulled out his sword. Waka and Megami also pulled out their weapons and took their fighting positions.

"Same plan?" Oki asked. The others nodded. Waka then rushed forward. He swung pillow talk at her face and sliced off the end of her bangs. She growled in annoyance and pulled out her weapons; a sword in her left hand and a dagger in her right (OOC: She is left handed). The blades were solid black and had a dark mist around them. She swung at Waka and sent him flying across the room. "What happened?" Oki asked Megami.

"It's her dark powers, she can move others and control the space around them." Megami answered.

"So how do we defeat her?"

"Only I can over come her powers, so this means that it is all up to me…" she swallowed the lump in her throat and charged. Her blade swung and clashed with Fuzen's. Her dagger came around and sliced Megami in the side. Megami backed up and sprinted around her. Megami sliced Fuzen's back and she went sprawling to the ground.

"If you think that is all it takes…" she yelled, climbing to her feet. "Then I need to give you some lessons!" Fuzen blast some darkness at Megami and slowly turned into a very sharp icicle. Megami dodged out of the way, but what she forgot was that Oki was standing behind her. He was in the path of the icicle and since he couldn't see past her, his brain didn't have enough time to react.

"Oki!" Megami cried after she heard a grunt and a thud. She sprinted towards Oki. She melted the icicle and kneeled down on the ground. "Stop, stop bleeding!" she cried the tears ran down her face. Megami laid her hands over the wound and placed her face on his chest.

"Megami," Oki mumbled. She looked up at him; his eyes were barley open. "I'll be fine, just go," he lifted her hand and wiped the tears from her face. "I believe in you."

Megami slowly rose to her feet and glared at the grinning Fuzen. "Have you forgotten?" Megami called. Her body began to glow. "I have more power than you will ever receive. Light, earth, poison, and life are all on my side." The ground around Fuzen and Megami rose, making an arena type place. She didn't want Oki or Waka getting anymore hurt than they already were. Megami pushed Fuzen against that wall and her dark aura disappeared. "In this world, I control who lives and dies," Fuzen tried to use her powers to throw me against the opposite wall, but Megami had drained her.

Megami then tossed Fuzen around for a bit until she was so beaten up that she surrendered. "Just kill me already," she panted.

"You really are pathetic." Megami scoffed. She raised her hands and with a flick of her wrist, Fuzen was dead. "You will never hurt anyone ever again." Fuzen disintegrated and turned into black dust. Megami lowered the walls she had created and looked over to see Oki laying on the ground and Waka sitting next to him. Megami ran over to Oki and kneeled on the ground and leaned over him.

"There is only one thing that I can try," she said. She placed her hands on his wound and mumbled some words. When she lifted her hands, out came a purple mist. "This is the poison that was inside him." Megami made it evaporate and then used her life powers to close the wound. "Please live…"

Oki coughed a little and sat up. "Ow…" he moaned. "Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah, I saved the world and crap." Megami answered.

"I wish I could have helped."

"Yeah so do I." Waka admitted.

"Waka, shut up, you get to save the world in… oh crap, how many months is it now?"

"A little less than three months."

"Hehe, opps."

"Yeah, and look what you didn't find!"

"Shut up, you didn't find it either!"

"Can we get me back to Kamui so I can stop bleeding?" Oki interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, right."

* * *

**A/N:**

**GUESS WHAT? I have decided to write an Epilouge! The story of Megami isn't over yet! There is one more peice!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Epilouge

**Yes, I live. I'm am terribly sorry for the whole no-updates-since-August-thing... I hope this get's you excited and a little bit informed for the first chapter of my sequal which will be called, I _Another Deal, Another Twist_. Enjoy.**

**Rated T For  
Slight Language**

* * *

"Waka!" Megami yelled as she chased after him. "Get back here!"

"Yuriakuro! Ma Cherie! We had a deal!"

"Exactly! Just because you came up with the whole deal thing doesn't mean that you can change it and then say that you mentioned it in the first place!"

"Alright," Waka stopped in his tracks and spun around to face her. "How about we fix this with another deal?"

"Depends,"

"You come with me to search for the Sacred Ark instead of staying in Kamui with Oki."

"What the hell kind of a deal is that? That is awful! You know I would never leave Oki!"

"What if I am about to run into Amaterasu, I come and pick you up first?"

"I can live with that." Megami spotted a nearby chair, relaxed and sat down in it.

"I really don't understand," Waka began after chuckling.

"Chose your words wisely." Megami warned.

"What do you see in him? I'd reckon that he believes that you are too good for him. I mean, why else would he have stolen that sword?"

"Now, that wasn't very wise. Especially since you know that I can kick your ass." she slid down in her chair. "But I am way too lazy for that."

"So technically, I did choose my words wisely."

"Shut up. Well, I have to get back to Oki; I have become really worried for him ever since the whole sword thing. I'll see you later than." Megami ran out of the room and used a mermaid spring to get back to Kamui.

!!!!!

"I'm back." Megami announced as she walked through the door.

"What happened?" Oki asked as he slid over and hid the sword with his body. He knew that Megami didn't like that fact that he stole it, so he tried to make her forget that it was there by hiding it.

"We made another deal, nothing too big."

Silence rested in the little house. Ever since they defeated Fuzen, the two of them were uneasy. Both of them knew what had happened, but they wouldn't admit it. They just came up with stupid excuses to cover everything. But the strange thing is how comfortable they were living in this awkwardness.

"Yuriakuro!" Waka yelled as he bursted into the house.

"What?" she answered baffled.

"She came!"

"Who?"

"Okami Amaterasu!"

"Already? How do you know?"

"Because the cursed zone over Agata Forest was just lifted."

"Wow… uh, so what are we supposed to do about it?"

"We have to go and see her!"

"Uh, Oki! I have to go, I'll be back!" Megami quickly said as she was dragged out and back to the forest that she had visited so long ago.

* * *

**A/N:**

**GUESS WHAT? This story is not over yet! Yeah, this is the epilogue, but for this 'book.' I am going to write a sequel!!! But you must be patient, it might take me awhile to get into the mood and play **_**Okami**_** a couple more times.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
